d10reduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Physical Feats
Climbing About: Your characters climbing rate is * Dice Pool: + Athletics Movement rate = 10 feet climbed per success for a standard climb. Easy climbs = 15 feet climbed per success. Difficult climbs = 5 feet climbed per success. More difficult climbs may also incur a Difficulty penalty as well as the movement penalty. Devices, claws, and other aids may reduce add to climbing dice pools. * Easy Movement Rate: 15 Feet/Success * Normal Movement Rate: 10 Feet/Success * Difficult Movement Rate: 5 Feet/Success Driving * Dice Pool: + Drive + Handling There's no roll to drive is required under normal circumstances, as long as your a dot in the Drive ability. In adverse conditions a roll is required, and the Difficulty is based on the severity of those conditions. Please refer to the Vehicles page for handling of all vehicles. A general rule of thumb when calculating difficulty is that for every 10 mph over the safe speed for a vehicle, the difficulty for the drive roll is increased by 1. Adding in adverse weather and traffic conditions will increase difficulty as will trying to evade pursuit or to pursue. Falling (Good luck...) Many Mega-Strong and flight capable Novas have had the privilege of being able to see themselves hurdle towards earth in a blaze of glory. The only difference is that one of those groups survived to do it again. In any case, barring they land on their feet, a Nova won't take damage unless they fall from a height at least equal to half their standing jump. Intrusion * Mechanical Dice Pool ** Dice Pool: + Larceny ** Auto-Successes: Mega-Dexterity * Electronic Dice Pool ** Dice Pool: + Larceny ** Auto-Successes: Mega-Wits Setting up a single security measure on a specific target (like a door or window) requires an + Larceny roll. A single success creates a measure of +1 Difficulty to bypass. Each success thereafter increases the difficulty to bypass the measure by +1 Difficulty. Setting up an elaborate security system over an entire haven, home, laboratory, etc. is more involved and will also require appropriate Technology rolls for device construction and system design. In many cases Intrusion is an extended roll. Jumping * Normal Dice Pool ** Dice Pool: + Athletics ** Auto-Successes: Mega-Strength * Alternative Dice Pool ** Dice Pool: + Athletics ** Auto-Successes: Mega-Strength In most circumstance a character does need to roll to make small jumps, however "small" is relative to the capabilities of the individual characters, and is at the Storytellers discretion. Lifting/Breaking and Encumbrance Movement Pursuit * Foot Chase ** Dice Pool: Speed ** Opposed Pool: Speed * Vehicle Chase ** Die Pool: + Drive + Handling or + Drive + Handling ** Auto Success: Mega-Dexterity or Mega-Wits ** Opposed Pool: + Drive + Handling or + Drive + Handling ** Opposed Auto-Successes: Mega-Dexterity or Mega-Wits Foot Chase Target starts with an Automatic Successes for every 10 feet from the pursuer. If there's more than a 50% difference in character speed it's assumed the faster character will eventually win. Different races will tire at different paces. If the pursuer’s successes overtake the amount of successes the quarry has, the chase is over. A {Mega}Wits + {Mega}Composure roll may be called to catch sight of the quarry at a +1 Difficulty. The number of success required for the Quarry to get away is an amount over the the pursuers and is determined by the environment. Vehicle Pursuit For driving pursuits, the same system applies except Drive is used in place of Athletics and extra actions from Celerity, Rage, and Time do not apply if neither character involved in the chase is on foot. Shadowing * Foot Shadowing ** Dice Pool: + Stealth ** Auto-Successes: Mega-Dexterity ** Opposed Pool: + Composure ** Opposed Auto-Successes: Mega-Wits * Vehicle Shadowing ** Dice Pool: + Drive ** Auto-Successes: Mega-Dexterity ** Opposed Pool: + Composure ** Opposed Auto-Successes: Mega-Wits Shadowing is a characters attempt at following another character without detection. The difficulty can be adjusted for conditions. For example, a crowded street is easier to shadow a target than an empty street. Two or more shadowers can combine successes to follow a target. Using tracking devices, satellites and other high tech devices might make the shadowing automatic or allow only an especially wary or paranoid target an {Mega}Intelligence + {Mega}Composure roll to notice shadowers that keeps showing up nearby. Foot Shadowing Vehicle Shadowing Sleight of Hand (Opposed Roll) * Vehicle Shadowing ** Dice Pool: + Stealth ** Auto-Successes: Mega-Dexterity ** Opposed Pool: + Composure ** Opposed Auto-Successes: Mega-Wits {Mega}Dexterity + Stealth vs {Mega}Wits + {Mega}Composure This system is used for everything from picking pockets to placing a bug on someone or something. The Difficulty of such an action is adjusted based on how complex the action is or in the case of theft, the size of the object being stolen. Failure indicates that the rogue was not successful while a botch indicates that he was caught in the act. Sneaking (Opposed Roll) {Mega}Dexterity + Stealth vs {Mega}Wits + {Mega}Composure This system allows characters to go unnoticed while in relatively close proximity to other people. A character can't sneak while in plain sight. Stealing (Opposed Roll) {Mega}Dexterity + Stealth vs {Mega}Wits + {Mega}Composure This system is used for stealing items either in plain sight or in the presence security systems. Failure on the roll means your character was unable to steal the item of their interest or nearby people are vaguely aware that you've done something you shouldn't. A botch indicates that your character was caught in the act. Bulky clothing may reduce difficulty by 2 while good lighting and alerted witnesses may increase it. Swimming {Mega}Stamina + Athletics. Any character with one or more dots in Athletics knows how to swim. Different modifiers are applied based on the conditions of the water and what the character is attempting to do. Roll {Mega}Stamina + Athletics every hour to stay afloat. Roll {Mega}Stamina + Athletics every 15 minutes when attempting to distance swim. Failure indicates that the character flounders while a botch indicates that the character sinks and starts taking suffocation damage. The amount of distance a character covers per turn is roughly one quarter of movement speed. Most Novas with Mega-Stamina can hold their breath for hours on end, so aren't at risk of drowning, but they can still have problem staying afloat and run the risk of tiring out. Throwing The base distance on most throws is the {Mega}Strength - Object(Size) times a number of feet based on the type of throw, see below. Just throwing an object requires no roll, unless you're trying throw beyond your normal capabilities. When rolling to increase the distance of a throw roll the formula for the base calculation and add athletics. Attack rolls work a little bit different than rolls for distance. The short/medium/long distance for a throw is dependent {Mega}Strength and the Object(Size). The maximum range, or long distance cap, on an attack throw is less than that of a distance throw. It's logical to think that if someone is throwing something as hard as they can they've given up some of their ability to decide where or who it's going to hit. Distance penalties apply the same as for ranged weaponry. Extremely Light Throwing(Size 0) Used when throwing an object of negligible size i.e coins, marbles, bullets... * Base Distance Throw = ({Mega}Dexterity + Athletics) * 50 Feet ** Base Distance Throw = ({Mega}Dexterity + Athletics) * 50 Feet Light Throwing(Size 1-3) * Base Distance Throw = ({Mega}Strength - Object(Size)) * 30 Feet ** Extend Distance = Roll ({Mega}Strength - Object(Size) Athletics) * 30 Additional Feet * Attack Throw = ({Mega}Dexterity + Athletics) - Target's (Defense and Armor) ** Short/Medium/Long = {Mega}Strength - Object(Size). *** Short Range: Difference * 5 ft *** Medium Range: Difference * 10 ft *** Long Range: Difference * 20 ft Heavy Throwing(Size 4+) Many Mega-Strong Novas don't like to waste time fighting in hand-to-hand combat and prefer eliminate their target with a well placed sedan to the forehead. For Mega-Strong Novas the Heavy Throwing scales is exponential as the chart below. * Base Distance Throw = ({Mega}Strength - Object(Size)) * 10 Feet ** Extend Distance = Roll ({Mega}Strength - Object(Size) + Athletics) * Attack Roll = {Mega}Strength + Object(Size) + Athletics - Target(Defense and Armor) ** Short/Medium/Long Range Determined by Mega-Strength minus Object Size. ** Short Range: Difference * 2 ft ** Medium Range: Difference * 5 ft ** Long Range: Difference * 10 ft